Corundum is a crystalline form of aluminum oxide and may be found in various colors, many of which are generally referred to as sapphire. In general, sapphire is a hard and strong material with a hardness of 9.0 on the Mohs scale, and, as such, is capable of scratching nearly all other minerals. Because of its hardness and strength, sapphire may be an attractive alternative to other translucent materials like polycarbonate. However, due in part to its inherent properties, manufacturing components out of sapphire may be difficult in high-volume manufacturing conditions. In particular, sapphire's hardness makes polishing the material both difficult and time-consuming.